Hug A Small Person Day
by silentlysimple
Summary: You’re all probably wondering what the hell is going on… well, there’s this Facebook thing- I think- posted around claiming that today, in honour of small people, to hug them- or so I’ve heard from Martha. Stupid, huh? Dedicated to Baby V! H B'day


**HAPPY BIRHTDAY VANESSA! :D**

**Hey! This one-shot that is really pointless and not very good, but I want to dedicate this to my idol, my inspiration, Baby V! the big 2-1! I hope you have a wonderful birthday and that Zac will spoil you rotten, you deserve it!**

* * *

"Hug a-what-day?" I asked for the hundredth time. The girls and I were standing on the side of East High, under the big tree on a Thursday morning. The girls included Sharpay, Taylor, Martha and me. Kelsi was already in the music room, working on her assignment.

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hug a Small Person Day! Duh!" Pft. She acts as if it's so obvious. How am I supposed to know its 'Hug a Small Person Day'? I can't even remember Troy and my anniversary!

"Should I be offended?" I asked. I am _not_ small! Well, I may be a little on the short side, but this is like, indirect bullying- only- no one gets hurt? Urgh. This 'Hug a Small Person Day' is throwing me off.

"What? No," Taylor quickly denied.

"This is-" I stopped mid sentence when some random guy came up and hugged me, then he just ran off. Okay, that has got to be the twentieth time someone has done that. "This is _so_ stupid!" I exclaimed.

You're all probably wondering what the hell is going on… well, there's this FaceBook thing- I think- posted around claiming that today, in honour of small people, to hug them- or so I've heard from Martha. Stupid, huh?

What a weird way to start the day… I mean, I wake up, shower, brush my teeth-the usual, then I hop in my car and drive to school- usually, Troy picks me up, but he had to come here early because of a basketball meeting or something like that. Anyways, when I parked my car and stepped out, the first thing greeting me is Priscilla Davids, the head cheerleader, glaring at me- that's normal- but what shocked me the most was that she hugged me. She _hugged_ me! _Me_!

It only gets weirder. After I shook myself out of my shock state, I walked up to the school, only to have classmates, freshmen, sophomores, juniors and, generally, random people hug me.

When the girls confronted me, they pulled me to where we're currently standing and hugged me. I mean, that's normal, but what the other people did, wasn't.

"Oh, come on! It's not stupid," Martha rolled her eyes. I pouted.

"Yeah, I personally think it's cute," Sharpay smiled.

"Really? Is it cute if Josh Walters hugs you?" I asked, smirking a little. Josh Walters was _the_ most disgusting person at East High, maybe even Albuquerque…

"Ew! He hugged you?" Sharpay yelled incredulously.

I scoffed. "_No_. Not yet anyways…" I muttered the last part and shuddered.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang and we all scurried to Darbus' homeroom.

* * *

After homeroom, we all exited the classroom and I went to my locker to collect my things. The basketball team members in homeroom weren't in class… do they _still_ have that meeting? I sighed and collected my books. I miss Troy…

When I turned around, I jumped when I saw Ryan. "Hey Gabs!"

I smiled. "Hey Ryan!" he hugged me and I hugged back. Wait a minute. I pulled back and narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you hugging me because it's what we always do, or because it's 'Hug a Small Person Day'?

"Well," he started, I glared at him as he hesitated. "… Hug…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…"

"Bye!" He lifted his hand up for a quick wave and ran down the hall.

"That's right! You better run!" I yelled after him.

I am so mad right now! How could you just create a day to hug a specific group? That's like… discrimination, prejudice! Oh yeah, I st-_ill_ got it! Brushes shoulders.

"Ms. Montez, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Harris- my English teacher- stated as I entered first period, annoyed. All eyes turned to me, but one particular pair of blue eyes weren't here…

"Sorry, Mr. H, it's 'Hug a Small Person Day,' got stopped a lot of times…" I explained mockingly, walking over to my seat next to Taylor.

Mr. Harris laughed while I pouted. "Right. I heard about that, you must be getting a lot of hugs," he commented before going back to the board.

* * *

"_Don't_ touch me!" I gritted my teeth when another random girl walked up to me with her arms up. She backed off and ran away. Ha!

It was currently lunch and the girls- minus Kelsi- plus Ryan- and I were sitting on our lunch table. "I swear, if another person comes up to me and hugs me, I'm gonna go Jackie Chan on them," I muttered, stabbing my fork into our lunch special, chicken. When I heard laughter fill the table, I looked up to glare at them and they stopped, coughing, probably to cover up their laughter.

"I don't understand why you hate this so much, it's fun!" Ryan said.

"For you! You're not 'small'," I mocked the last word, pulling a face.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, got stopped a lot," Kelsi laughed, coming up to us with her lunch tray in hand.

"Kelsi! You're here. Oh, thank God! You hate this too, right? You understand me, don't you?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders and shook her.

"W-what are y-ou talk-ing a-about?" she asked as I continued to shake her.

"This stupid 'Hug a Small Person Day'!" I continued to shake her, until Taylor stood up and stopped me from slowly killing Kelsi, oops.

Kelsi giggled - ha? "No, I think it's cute! It's also fun!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Traitor," I muttered, going back to my lunch as she joined the table. "Am I the only one who feels like this?" I asked after staring at my lunch and listening to their random conversations, looking up.

"Yup!" came the chorus of replies from around the table. I sighed, no fair.

Ooh, I know! I'll take this to court!-wha? Oh my gosh, I'm losing it. I slapped my head and looked up to find them all staring at me weirdly.

"You're losing it," Sharpay stated and I groaned, putting my head on the table.

Not long after, I heard the cafeteria door open and loud laughed filled the room. My ears perked up at the sound of Troy's voice and lifted my head off the table.

"Hey guys. Hi baby," he greeted us and sat next to me, pecking the crown of my head. Chad, Zeke and Jason greeted us as well and sat down next to their significant other.

"Troy…" I sulked. "Do you know what day it is today?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, Thursday," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"No, silly!"

"Ooh! I know, I know!" I sighed and turned to Chad. "It's 'Hug a Small Person Day'!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh! I remember reading that last night," Troy laughed. "You and Kels must be getting tons of hugs." then, he hugged me. I frowned and pushed him off.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked, flicking a piece of chicken onto Sharpay's plate as she glared at him.

"She's pissed that someone would do something so discriminatory; creating a day to hug a specific group, or something like that," Martha answered.

"Oh, and that she'll go Jackie Chan on the next person who hugs her," Sharpay added humorously. After she said that, the guys, except Ryan and Troy moved away from me a bit.

"What are you doing?" now it was my turn to be amused.

"Moving away from you. Did you know that your punches and kicks hurt?" Zeke asked rhetorically.

I laughed. "If you wanna know how much, ask Chad," I smirked looking over at him as he glared at me, rubbing his right arm where I recently punched him for an inappropriate comment, and everyone laughed.

"I still hate you for that."

"Aw, and I still love you!" I said faking cheeriness.

"Babe, you love hugs! Why hate it when you're get lots of them?" Troy put his arm carefully around my shoulder and the gang gasped dramatically making me roll me eyes, once again.

"Because," I whined. "It's prejudiced- on as scale- but still!"

"That's stupid!" Sharpay called.

"You're stupid," I replied lamely.

"Wow, this thing is putting you off. I mean, you rock at come backs, and that's all you can come up with?" Chad retorted.

"This is the worst day, ever!"

* * *

Okay, just walk through the halls and find an idiot. Yeah, I can do that!

It was end of last period and I had placed a piece of paper on my tummy that said, 'Hug Me and Die' after lunch. It was supposed to stop the hugs and it worked most of the time. I know, I've gone mental, but I've stopped the whole discrimination thing two periods after lunch. This is really fun, watching people come up to hug me, but then run away. Now, my ultimate goal, instead of dodging hugs, it's to get an idiot to actually have the guts to hug me and then go crazy on them. Great plan, huh?

Okay, faze one of plan in action!

I walked down the halls normally. As I reached my locker, I opened it and exchanged my books when I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my body. I smirked, faze two complete- easily. Now, for faze three. "RAPE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I turned around and- Oh my gosh! It's Josh Walters, ew! I put on a horrified face as people looked my way. I pointed an accusing finger at him and yelled out again, "RAPE!"

His eyes widened. "What? No! I-I was just hugging you!" he backed away.

"You see this?" I questioned, pointing down to where the sign was and he nodded, visibly swallowing hard and putting his arms up in defence.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Oh, you will be!" I drew closer to him, but he kept backing away. Just as I was about to pounce on him, I felt two familiar pairs of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me towards their chest.

"Whoa! Gabi! What are you doing?" it was Troy.

"Self Defense!"

"What?" he spun me around to face him. "Why?"

"'Cause! He was gonna rape me!"

Troy gave me a look when I heard a bang behind me. I turned around to see Josh run away.

"Urgh, look what you've done," I pouted.

"El, you can't hit someone and claim it's self defense when they didn't do anything to you."

"It wasn't like I was gonna hit him! Just scare him."

"Oi! What'd you guys do? We just saw Josh Walters running down the halls, crying his eyes out," Chad snorted.

"Gabi, here, nearly went all Jackie Chan on him, that's what happened," Troy explained with the roll of his eyes.

"Really?" they asked, wide eyed.

"Yep," Troy smirked, thinking that they were gonna lecture me.

"Oh eh gee! Gabi, that's so cool!"

"Way'da go!"

"Did you see his face? Priceless!"

Troy's smirk dropped and one of my own slipped on my face. I turned to him and stuck my tongue out while he narrowed his eyes at me.

I stared at him with my eyebrows raised, waiting for him to confess that it was cool. He sighed. "It was a little funny…"

I smiled and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Yay!"

We were standing in the school's parking lot, just talking. When I interrupted them. "I gotta confess something guys…" I started.

They all turned to look at me expectantly. Jason gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

Troy looked at me with wide eyes. I rolled my own eyes and sighed. "No, moron, I'm not pregnant!"

They all sighed in relief and I flicked Jason's head. "No, I was gonna tell you that I kinda planned the whole rape thing."

"How do you mean?" Kelsi asked, pushing on Ryan playfully who was using her shoulder as an armrest.

"Err… I stopped the whole discrimination thing during English. Instead of dodging hugs, my ultimate goal was to get an idiot- which happened to be Josh- to hug me and then go crazy on them."

"That was pretty easy then, huh?" Zeke asked. I nodded, grinning.

"So… it was just a prank?" Taylor clicked her tongue in realisation.

"Well, after English, it was."

"Wow. Who knew, our little Gabi here could pull a prank?" Ryan teased, tapping on my forehead.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest. "You're just full of surprises."

"Hey, sleepover at my house tomorrow after school!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly, already bouncing around.

All FaceBook members of the East High group received a note that night:

_Tomorrow, 14__th_ _December 2009, is 'Hug A Birthday Girl Day'_

_You are to hug all girls who have their birthday on this day._

_You are to wish them, 'Happy Hug A Birthday Girl Day!'_

"Hug a-_what_-day?" I asked, furiously on Friday morning.

"Hey, Sharpay?" I asked, sitting on her computer chair later that night.

"Hm?"

"What's this?" I asked, staring at the screen.

_To Do List:_

_- Send Boi off to the salon: check_

_- Hide Ryan's favourite hat for revenge: check_

_- Update Facebook account: check_

_- Update East High group account: check_

_**- Plan 'Hug A Small Person Day': check**_

_- Tell Darbus about the clumsy, lazy dancer: check_

_**- Plan 'Hug A Birthday Girl Day': check**_

_- See Gabi's reaction: check_

"Oh, that's my To Do…" she trailed off and her eyes widened. "Uh-oh."


End file.
